A Monday to Remember
by Sunset Miko
Summary: A sneaky Kagome new toys smut! Kag/Sess


I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

This was written for EbonySilk's (community./ebonysilks/) Week 55: Oneshot – Monday Theme

Kagome grinned as she peeked outside; using the curtain to keep herself hidden while watching an exhausted looking Sesshoumaru coming up the walk to the front door. Mondays were always the worst for him. Things would pile up over the weekend and he always ended up staying late just to get caught up. It was already past nine and on days like this he would generally head almost directly to bed. On this particular day though, Kagome had other plans.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Sesshoumaru allowed his shoulders to sag, no longer worried about keeping up his professional appearance. He dropped his briefcase to the floor and kicked off his shoes, instinctively sniffing the air in an attempt to locate his mate. Right now all he wanted to do was bury his face in her hair and breathe in her sweet, soothing scent while her soft curves pressed against his tired body.

'Just where is she hiding?' he thought with a small smirk. He was worn out, but he loved her little games. Things were never boring with Kagome around and hide and seek was one of his favorites. She knew that it called to his inner dog, tracking her down using his superior inu youkai senses like she was his prey, and she was. When he found her he never hesitated in devouring her and making her scream his name into the early morning hours. Who needed sleep when they could have sex instead?

His smirk faded slightly as he found her scent spread evenly throughout the house but weak, like she hadn't been there for hours. Was it possible she wasn't home? Where would she be at this time of day but at home waiting for his return? Just as he was about to snarl in anger at her absence delicate arms wrapped around his waist. He would know her touch anywhere, but he still couldn't smell her or sense her aura and he could barely hear her breathing and heartbeat. Something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered seductively. "Close your eyes and bend down a little for me."

The oddity of his senses' apparent failure faded from his mind, naughty thoughts about his sneaky little mate taking their place. He decided to play along and bent down a bit, his eyes closed. He flinched as soft fabric touched his face unexpectedly and it took him a moment to realize she'd just tied a silk scarf around his eyes. The little nymph blindfolded him!

"Just what are you up to?" he murmured, purring in pleasure as her hands began unbuttoning his dress shirt, her fingertips brushing against his hot skin teasingly. He felt as she loosened his tie and was confused when she slid it out of his shirt collar, removing his shirt but leaving the tie in place.

"That's a surprise," she answered, trailing her hands over his muscled chest and abdomen to the front of his dress slacks, small fingers nimbly undoing the button and zipper before pushing them down his legs. "Step out for me," she instructed, holding one of his hands to keep him from tripping or walking into walls in his current disoriented state. He now stood in the front hall in nothing but his boxers, socks, and oddly enough, his tie.

"Found a new game to play?" Sesshoumaru asked, the excitement in his voice just as obvious as his excitement…'elsewhere'.

Kagome giggled and grabbed the end of his tie, giving it a gentle tug. He got the picture and played along, allowing her to lead him like a dog on a leash, the idea appealing to him more than he'd expected. He was almost always the dominant one in their lovemaking, but the times he'd allowed her the power it was thrilling. Too bad he couldn't keep himself from taking back control and absolutely ravishing her. Yes, he was the master of self control, but all of it went out the window when Kagome was concerned. She was too delicious to resist.

Sesshoumaru followed her lead, trying and failing to figure out where she was leading him. It certainly wasn't their bedroom; that much was certain. He could walk that path in his sleep and she'd walked right past it. Finally she stopped and he heard the creak of a door opening before he was pulled inside. "Where are we, Kagome?" he asked, no longer sure he liked this game. Not being able to see wouldn't have fazed him a bit, but combined with the strange decrease in his other senses it was unnerving.

"I've been planning this for a long time, Sesshoumaru. I'm not going to ruin it all by telling." She looked up at his face and even with the silk hiding his eyes she could see his nervousness. "Sesshoumaru, do you trust me?"

He frowned at the sad undertone of the question. "Of course this Sesshoumaru trusts you. You are my mate."

"Then relax and enjoy yourself." Kagome gave his tie a tug downward and when he bent she pressed her lips to his, the taiyoukai immediately responding in kind. "This night took a lot of research and preparation. You're not an easy demon to drug, let me tell you. It's because of your poison I found out. The toxin your body makes renders you immune to anything less powerful, and there isn't much that's more powerful."

Sesshoumaru snarled at her words. She'd drugged him? Was that why his senses were so dull? Why would she ever want to do something like that? His arousal died completely as he felt less and less comfortable with what he'd thought was just another one of her games, now worried that it was far from it.

"Calm down, Sesshoumaru. I thought you trusted me." His hands moved up to pull off the blindfold, absolutely convinced that something was wrong with his mate. Either that or the woman talking to him wasn't his mate at all but an imposter. His movement was restrained, his reach stopping short with a clang and he realized that while she'd distracted him with her confession she'd managed to chain him to something.

"Release this Sesshoumaru!" he demanded while tugging at the restraints.

"You're not going to be able to break them. I had them custom made to hold you." Before he thought to move them his legs were chained as well.

"Why? Why would you wish to drug and restrain this Sesshoumaru?" He heard as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"You're going to ruin everything. Please, if you trust me then relax, stop fighting. I'll explain everything in time and I promise you'll more than enjoy yourself."

"This Sesshoumaru has infinite trust in my mate, but you carry no scent, have no discernable aura. How can I be sure you even are Kagome?"

"Who else would it be? You know someone else that would be waiting in our house for you? Is there **someone else** that would take off your clothes and kiss you like I just did? If there is then you've got some serious explaining to do!" He strained to hear as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I guess I should have expected you to be suspicious between the drug weakening your senses and me masking my presence." Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment and her scent and aura wrapped around him, his tight muscles immediately melting into total relaxation. "Better?" she whispered, slipping her arms around his waist between his back and the hard surface behind him and pressing her cheek to his chest.

"Much," he breathed out.

"Then I can continue?" she asked, her hands traveling over his stomach and lower, slipping under his boxers and brushing lightly through soft short silver hair, her palm sliding against his once again erect penis, smirking when it twitched in response.

"Why did you desire to weaken my senses and restrain me like this?" He wasn't sure if he really cared anymore so long as she kept touching him, but he couldn't keep from asking.

"You'll see. I promise you it was necessary for what I want to do." He nodded and she pulled away from his body, concentrating so that her presence disappeared completely from his senses once more. He tensed almost instantly and she sighed. Kagome looked around the guest room she'd secretly turned into her new playground. She walked silently across the hard wood floor, barefoot, and picked up her first weapon.

It was driving him insane. He couldn't sense her, couldn't pinpoint her direction by scent or sound, and he felt helpless and exposed. He jumped when cold metal came into contact with his chest unexpectedly and hissed as it moved lower, getting more and more nervous as it came closer to his manhood. It was sharp, whatever it was, and while it didn't break the skin he could feel it scratching him. It had to be a knife of some kind, and that was just about the last thing he wanted moving in that direction. He shifted, trying to get away from it, only succeeding in causing a small cut on his abdomen.

"Shit, stay still!" she growled. "You wouldn't want me to cut anything important now, would you?" He felt her tongue flick over the tiny wound and the blade moved lower. It slipped under the waistband of his boxers and he winced, more than slightly worried about his not so little buddy. He heard the sound of fabric tearing and soon he was free of his boxers that were reduced to a small pile of cloth on the ground. He heard a clang as she tossed the knife to the side and twitched in surprise as something much softer began following the same path.

Kagome smiled as his face scrunched, trying to determine what was touching him, loving the sound of his breath catching in his throat when she found an extra sensitive spot. As the item moved lower his dick got harder and he found it more and more difficult to keep from panting. He wanted to touch her, to feel her soft skin, so badly he was once again pulling at the restraints. "Ah ah ah," she scolded, each sound emphasized with a poke from the mystery item. When the contact stopped unexpectedly he let out a whine. Her smile widened as she backed away from him, dropping the feather and watching how hard he was trying to figure out where she was. His demon senses would have ruined all her fun.

It was nearly two whole minutes before he felt something again and this time he gasped at the contact. It was freezing! He could hear her giggling as he squirmed, feeling the cold spread in long drips down his chest. Suddenly her hot tongue was lapping up the icy trails and he let out a soft moan. She moved the ice cube over his dick and followed closely behind it with her hot mouth and he groaned in pleasure. Slowly she pulled back and popped the ice cube into her mouth before licking the underside of his insistent erection, her tongue now as cold as the ice melting inside her cheek. She repeated the action several times, each time allowing the frozen water to make her tongue as cold a possible before dragging it along his overheated skin, relishing the startled gasps and pleasured moans from her bound taiyoukai. He wanted to scream when she pulled away just at the wrong moment, leaving him so close to orgasm he could taste it but just couldn't get there.

Sesshoumaru frowned when he heard a strange whirring noise, slowly realizing that his feet were leaving the floor and he was being tilted until he was flat on his back. He'd thought he was chained to the wall, but apparently he'd been wrong and he wondered why he hadn't noticed the padded feeling that was now under him. She wasn't kidding when she said she'd been planning this for a long time. How the hell did she manage to get a padded electric tilt table with chains attached that were strong enough to hold him? And how did she keep it hidden? It seemed he wasn't paying enough attention to his mate if she had the opportunity to pull this thing off.

Over and over Kagome teased him, using items he couldn't even identify with any certainty, until he was ready to lose it. No wonder she wanted him chained. He would have fucked her brains out at least three times already if he could get loose. Every little touch was enthralling and he could focus on nothing but **feeling** what his little miko was doing to him.

He felt the padding shift as she crawled up on the foot of the table and slowly crept up his body until her hot breath brushed against his absolutely aching cock and his hips bucked up on their own. She kissed and licked him seductively until her face was even with his and she leaned down to kiss him. He lifted his head to deepen the kiss and growled in frustration when she pulled back, only returning again when he let his head fall back.

He could feel the heat radiating from her body and when she shifted her hips over his he groaned as his erection slid between slick folds. It was almost more than he could handle as she moved ever so slightly, making sure that he still didn't get what he most desired, not until she said so. Finally she was truly in control of their intimate activities, even if it was just this once. Still, she hoped that he enjoyed himself enough that he would let her do it again. It was incredible to have this power over the incredibly strong demon that was her mate.

She watched his face and waited until she was sure he wasn't expecting it before shifting so that he slid deep inside her in one swift movement, ripping a gasp of surprise from his throat. He could feel her hands on his chest for balance as she lifted and lowered herself slowly, driving him insane. It felt so good, so much more powerful than he'd ever experienced and soon he was whimpering and almost begging for sweet release. "Kag – ome," he gasped when she dragged her nails down his chest, his hips thrusting up to meet hers.

He could feel everything so much more powerfully, like his entire body had been asleep before and was wide awake for the first time. He listened to the sounds he'd always taken for granted before, the soft moans and the way she panted for air just like he did when she was close, and the sound of his skin hitting hers getting louder the more frantic her motions became. When her muscles clamped down around him his back arched and he was sure he was going to pass out from the intensity of their shared orgasm. She went limp, laying her sweat slick body over his and he nuzzled his cheek on her head since he couldn't move much else.

"If I let your hands free do you promise not to take off the blindfold?" Kagome asked in an exhausted voice and Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Why can I not remove the blindfold?"

"I don't want you to see the room. There's things in here I didn't use this time and knowing ruins all the fun. Aren't you glad you trusted me now?"

"This Sesshoumaru still does not know why you desired to drug me."

She laughed softly. "Your senses are so strong that just the blindfold wasn't enough. If I hadn't weakened your senses of smell and hearing you would have known where I was all the time, would have known I was going to touch you and probably even with what. It was hard, you know, making something strong enough to affect you. Even with the strongest drug possible I had to wait until you were tired so your defenses would be down. The whole point in blindfolding you is to make you focus only on the feeling, but since you're a demon I had to take the extra step… and I think it was worth it. You certainly looked like you were enjoying yourself."

The taiyoukai was surprised. He'd never thought of it like that before, but she was right. Without his powerful senses he would never have been able to focus solely on her touch and nothing would have been a surprise. "I will not remove the blindfold until we are outside of your new play room," he agreed with a smirk. She reached back and hit the release buttons and his hands slid playfully along her sides.

"That's the only downside to this. I missed your hands touching me."

"It is easily remedied," he said, sitting up while holding her to his chest. "The legs?" She leaned back again and released his ankles and he turned to the side and stood, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist, their bodies still intimately connected, just the way he liked it. "You will have to guide this Sesshoumaru to the door then."

Kagome smiled against his shoulder before turning slightly, leading him easily through the door. Once it was closed behind them she slipped the blindfold off, seeing the golden eyes she loved so much. "So then you'll let me do it again?" she asked hopefully.

"I will be looking forward to it. This Sesshoumaru has never felt so relaxed. Perhaps we should do this every Monday," he said while carrying her into their bedroom.

Kagome smirked. "Monday it is."


End file.
